Ohrats
'''ohrats '''is a regular user on Moviestarplanet (US). She is level 16 (Must Watch Movie Star). About Ohrats was originally best known for being a known regular user of forums and a "rare trader" in 2014, however she made a new account (ohrats) and decided to "restart" her MSP journey to rid herself of stress, drama, and chaos brought on by haters and rare traders. She has become well known on her new account (ohrats) by forum users by giving kind "tbhs" on players' guestbooks and always offering support to friends and random users who are struggling or going through a rough time. She also receives an average of 10-30 autographs a day, which is helping her level up quickly. Usual Appearance and Style Ohrats has dark green eyes, a freckled nose, cherry "perfect pout" lips, and a very fair, yellow skin tone. Ohrats only wears brown hair due to this being her real life hair color. She is known for her signature red freckles, and all red clothing. Her style consists of a combination of girly and grunge, usually all red in color. She also enjoys wearing fishnet tights under her clothing, which are also bright red. She can also be seen in gold or rainbow pieces from previous themes, as well as colorful retired items. Her outfits also almost always include a small rainbow flag arm band and hoop earrings, which are considered a staple in her looks. She enjoys entering looks into "Create and Rate" to gain exposure, with her latest receiving 76 likes from the competition. Ohrats likes to describe her style as, "not endearing but not horrifying", making her style widely vary from outfit to outfit. She also enjoys simply describing her style as "odd." She enjoys adding visuals such as a third eye or a bleeding nose to regular outfits to make them pop. Movies Ohrats creates an average of two movies a week, each called, "short film #" (# implying the number she has made so far). As of currently, she has four short movies out, but plans to make more. Her short movies usually contain random sentences and animations, as well as random people that ask her to be in them. Earned starcoins from her movies currently only make up a minor portion of her starcoin total, only averaging at around 1,000 starcoins earned so far. She says she doesn't care about the content in them, and aims to make them as odd and humorous as possible. Looks Ohrats creates many looks, making an average of 2-3 looks a day. Though her looks do not receive an astronomical amount of loves, they gain a lot of popularity in the "Create and Rate" competitions, averaging at 40+ loves per look. From this popularity on the "Create and Rate" competitions, she gains fame and friends. Some of her most popular looks on the "Create and Rate" competitions are some of her very first looks she has created, including, "fishnet red", "we all bleed red :^)", and "beret bab." Trivia *She is a popularly known user on forums by many for her "kind nature" and humor *She only buys clothing items that are variations of the color red or gold *Her name is "ohrats" because her favorite animal is the dumbo rat *She has been on MSP since 2013 *Her favorite color is red and says it, "exudes confidence" *She collects retired items but rarely trades them *She has many retired animations *Her astrological sign is Virgo *She has a signature smiley/ winking face she does on forums which she calls "the spider face" which is seen on forums and her status as, ";;;;;;----))))" *She is not often online during the day, but rather early in the mornings at times such as 2 AM.